Silver Mirrors
by born-leverpooler
Summary: A LoganOC Fanfic... One VERY wrong turn takes Angela into the care of The X-Men and find she's not the only one with her powers...
1. Chapter 1 A Deadly Secret

_I do not own any of the X-Men characters, only Angela Warren.  
(It's pretty obvious, but I'm saying it anyway... so there XP)_  
  
  
Silver Mirrors  
A Deadly Secret  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Angela stared down at at the blades that portruded from her knuckles, cold and bloody. A dead body lay at her feet. She had murdered her ex-boyfriend, Johnny, and she was strangely proud. She hated herself for liking it, but it was involuntary. He'd been a jackass from the start, but she'd been to stupid and blind to believe it. But now he was gone and their conflict would go unknown not for long. She could already hear the police sirens. Angela hurried to the kitchen to clean her blades, then retracting them back into her hands. After which, she grabbed a spare knife from a nearby drawer and then returned to the living room. Dabbing some of Johnny's blood onto the knife, she placed it in his hand. At least no one would think it was her. At least, not for a while. She then ran from the house and dove into her car, speeding away down the dark street.  
  
As she got onto the freeway, her mind began to race. Where could she go? It would only be a matter of time before someone found out what really happened. She had to hide. But where? She continued to drive into the early hours of the morning. It was about 3:00 am when she reached Boston. She was feeling drowsy and was desperately trying to stay awake. But sleep soon prevaled and Angela fell forward against the wheel. Unknowingly, she skidded off the road and plowed right into a large tree outside an old-looking school building. Light flckered on in the buidling and the front door opened, three figures appeared in the doorway and made their way out to where the crash had taken place.  
There's someone inside!  
One, a woman, yelled. Another, a man, went over to the driver's side. He then raised his sunglasses and red light came from his eyes ad cut open the door. Reaching in, he retrived the badly bleeding woman inside. The other man, who was in a wheelchair, told the other two to bring the woman inside to treat her wounds.


	2. Chapter 2 Someone Like You

I do not own X-Men, I only own Angela Hoxit.  
  
Thoughts look like this :: ~_______ ~  
Dreams look like this :: ________  
Regular Dialouge looks like this :: "_____"  
"Silver Mirrors"  
"Someone Like You"  
Chapter 2  
Voices scattered around her, but they seemed only above a whisper to Angela.  
"Will she survive?"  
"She will recover fully, but-"  
"What, Jean?"  
"It seems when I got her in here, she was almost fully healed."  
"What?!"  
The voices then faded completely, as Angela slipped back into unconsciousness.  
"How can they be so stupid?"  
A woman, dressed in a white lab coat, stood over Angela as she lay on a   
medical table. Holding her hand up, a bottle of blue liquid glided in midair into the   
woman's open hand. She then pulled out the cork and dabbed some of the liquid onto   
a cloth. As the woman reached down to touch Angela with the cloth, Angela's lime   
green eyes flew open and she bolted up right on the table, her claws out and ready for   
attack. She flashed a glance at the woman.  
"Where am I?"  
She hissed, half scared and half angry. The woman just stood there staring,   
speechless. The woman's eyes widened as her eyes traveled down and spotted   
Angela's claws. Fed up with the woman's silence, Angela jumped off the table and   
hurried out the door, into a long metallic-colored hallway. The sudden cool air against   
her bare skin made Angela realize her was wearing nothing at all. Covering what she   
could, she made her way down the hall in search of some clothes. She soon found an   
open closet then quickly put on the spare black sweatpants and jacket. With great   
stealth, Angela then set out to find any clues to where she was.  
"She just ran out?"  
"Yeah. I think she went down this way?"  
Angela then hurried her pace and turned down another hallway, and ran through a   
door, entering a more home-like area. Fancy pictures and a long carpet adorned the   
hallway. Seeing a slightly open door, she quickly ducked inside and shut the door   
behind her. As she turned around, she saw she wasn't alone. It was a bedroom. And   
on the bed sat a man. Angela felt her face redden as her eyes examined the stranger.   
His body was well built, looking to be the result of many hard fights. His hair was a   
deep black, slightly flared out along with long sideburns. And his eyes were a pale, yet   
rich blue. Glancing to the side, the man jumped up at the sight of Angela.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
He demanded, long sliver claws sliding out from his knuckles. As a defense reflex,   
Angela too brought out her metallic blades. As the two stared back at one another, a   
smile appeared on the man's face.  
"What so funny?"  
"Nothing, Chesty La Rue."  
He laughed. Angela glanced down and blushed beet red with embarrassment. Her   
chest was almost fully revealed. Quickly, she zipped up the jacket all the way and   
rushed the man, holding her blades close to his neck.  
"That's not funny!"  
She snarled, still blushing.  
"Was pretty funny to me, La Rue."  
"Shut up!"  
Before Angela knew what happened, the man had flipped her onto her back onto the   
bed beside her and was holding his claws to her neck. Just then, the door opened and a   
young teenage girl stood in the hallway.  
"Sorry to interrupt."  
She giggled, seeing the two in the interesting position. Immediately, the man pulled   
back and retracted his claws.  
"It's not what it looks like."  
The man held up his hands in defense. Angela got up from the bed and crossed her   
arm, casting and angry gaze at the man beside her. Then, two more people appeared at   
the door next to the girl. One was a woman, the one who Angela had encountered   
earlier, and the other was a man wearing dark red sunglasses.  
"There she is. What did you do, Logan?"  
The woman came over and took Angela by the arm, leading her towards the door.  
"Nothing, damn it!"  
The two ignored the man and led Angela away down the hall. They took her to a   
large room, which appeared to be an office. Behind the big wood desk sat an older   
man in a wheelchair.  
~Who is this guy? And where am I?~  
Angela wondered, shrugging away the hands of the two people beside her.  
~I am Professor Charles Xavier. And this is Xavier's School For Gifted   
Youngsters.~  
"What?! How- did you-"  
"That is my power. I can read minds. And from what Jean had told me, you   
have a healing ability."  
I looked back at the woman standing by the door.  
"How did I get here? I was in my car when I fell asleep-"  
"You're car crashed in front of our school. We brought you in and fixed you   
up. But it seems you took care of it yourself."  
The Professor smiled at Angela, who just stared back in disbelief.  
"Look! I know I'm a freak, so why rub it in?"  
"I'm not rubbing anything in. I'm merely a bit surprised Logan isn't the only   
one with claws like those."  
The Professor motioned to Angela's hands.  
"Who's Logan?"  
As if on cue, the door burst open to reveal the man Angela encountered a few minutes   
before.  
"Speak of the devil."  
Angela turned around and immediately began blushing again.  
"Well, if it isn't La Rue."  
The man smirked. Angela threw him a dirty look, her eyes blazing.  
"I see you two have already met. Logan this is-"  
"Angela."  
She finished, keeping her eyes down.  
"Why don't you two get better acquainted? It's not every day two mutants   
have the exact same set of powers."  
The Professor then left the room and was followed by the other three and the door   
closed, leaving Logan and Angela alone. 


	3. Chapter 3 Joyride

I do not own X-Men, I only own Angela Hoxit.  
  
Thoughts look like this :: ~_______ ~  
Dreams look like this :: ________  
Regular Dialouge looks like this :: "_____"  
"Silver Mirrors"  
"Joyride"  
Chapter 3  
Angela stared back at the man before her, as did he to her. His eyes never   
strayed from her face.  
"You had a nice rack."  
Logan said with a smirk. Angela leapt at him, pining him against the wall and   
bringing her claws to his throat once more.  
"Say that again and I'll slice you open here and now!"  
She snarled, pressing one blade against his skin, causing a thin cut.  
"Nice rack."  
He said again. Angela felt her hand quiver with anger, but she couldn't bring herself   
to kill him. She still held her claws in place, trying to keep a threat going.  
"Shut up!"  
She felt her face grow hotter with embarrassment and anger.  
"Make me."  
Logan shot back childishly, daring her to hurt him.  
"Pervert!"  
Angela yelled, pulling away her claws and retracting them.  
~I can't believe I'm somewhat like this idiot.~  
She thought angrily.  
~Give him time.~  
"Get out of my head!"  
Angela shouted, clasping her hand to the sides of her head.  
"Wheels getting in your mind again?"  
"Yes! And he better stop if he knows what's good for him!"  
She grumbled, still pretty pissed off at Logan's previous comment. Feeling some guilt,   
Logan walked up to Angela, who kept her back to him.  
"Look, sorry about the 'rack' thing."  
"Apology accepted."  
Angela turned around, slowly holding out her hand. The two shook hands just   
as the door opened.  
"Come on, Angela. I'll show you to your room."  
Jean motioned for Angela to follow.  
"They're letting me stay? Oh well… at least the police won't think to look for   
me here."  
Angela began to walk after Jean, giving one last glance at Logan, who gave a slight   
smile in return.  
"Maybe the guy isn't so bad after all."  
Jean led Angela to a room that was two doors down from Logan's, which   
Angela didn't mind too much.  
"How long are you going to let me stay?"  
Angela asked.  
"The Professor is still thinking about that. But don't worry, he's not going to   
toss you out on the curb with the trash."  
Jean laughed a little at her pathetic attempt at a joke. Angela smiled politely, then   
went into her room and closed the door. The bed was pretty big, looking to be very   
comfortable and fluffy. The room seemed to be fully furnished, except clothes.   
Luckily, she found that the clothes she came in- a green t-shirt, black jeans, a black   
leather jacket, black boots, and undergarments- were placed neatly on the foot of the   
bed. As she took a seat on the bed, there came a knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
The door opened, revealing the young girl who'd walked in when Logan and Angela   
were attacking on another. Beside her stood a boy about the girl's age, and a bit taller.  
"Hi! We're the welcoming committee! I'm Rogue and this is Bobby.  
"Angela."  
Rogue smiled.  
"Sorry about walking in on you two. I didn't know Logan had lady friends."  
"I'm not a 'lady friend'. I accidentally went into his room and- well, we were   
attacking one another. So don't go jumping to conclusions!"  
Angela explained quickly.  
"Oh! Sorry! Anyway, I came by to say 'Hi'. And if you need anything, I'll be   
in the student dorm area. Nice to meet you, Angela."  
"Dinner's at 6:00."  
She and Bobby smiled at Angela, being very friendly.  
"Thanks, Rogue. Bobby."  
The young couple then left, closing the door and leaving Angela alone to her   
thoughts.  
~Nice kids. But they'd have nothing to do with me if they really knew me.~  
Angela sighed sadly to herself. She glanced up at the clock and saw it was almost 4:30   
in the afternoon.  
"Shit! How long was I out?"  
She reached over and grabbed her clothes, pulling them on then heading out the door.  
She wanted to get a head start on finding the dinning area.  
As she wandered the building, having no luck in finding food and it was 5:00   
already, she found herself outside and near a garage. Curious, she went inside and was   
met with the sight of numerous lines of cars and motorcycles. One of the motorcycles   
caught her eye right away. She rushed over to it; a dark shinning blue with the rest all   
black. She was completely in awe at the machine. She'd always wanted one, but never   
went through in buying one. Angela then heard the sound of boots walking on cement   
and whirled around to find Logan walking into the garage.  
"That's one of Scooter's. But I ride it often."  
"It's awesome."  
"Want a ride?"  
"No. I'll pass."  
"What are you? Chicken?"  
Logan smirked as he came over beside Angela.  
"Of course not!"  
She then took a seat on the bike and turned the key, which was already in the   
ignition.  
"Come on."  
Angela smiled up at Logan, who sat down in front of her with hesitation. Putting her   
arms around his waist, the two drove out of the garage and sped down the driveway.  
"Fast, huh?"  
Logan called back. Angela nodded, holding tight to him so as not to fall off. 


	4. Chapter 4 Flash

Angela Hoxit © Me

All Other Characters © Marvel

_italics_ = inner thoughts

"Silver Mirrors"

"Flash"

Chapter 4

Logan and Angela pulled back into the garage, only to be met with a worried-and-angry looking Jean Gray.

"Angela! Where were you? I've been looking all over for you!" she shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

         "Take it easy, Jean. She's fine. She's in good hands," Logan smiled, putting a hand on Angela's shoulder.

         "Just come with me."

Angela didn't move, being defiant.

         "Come on!"

Jean came over and gripped Angela's arm, pulling her toward the door to the main house.

         "Fuck off! I'm not a kid! I'm 23 for God's sake!"

Angela jerked free, storming down the hall.

*~*~*~*~*

         When she finally reached her room, a familiar voice whispered into her head.

         _Angela._

Angela whirled around to see the eerie face of Johnny.

         "Hello. Miss me?" Johnny smiled, giving Angela chills of fright down along her spine.

         "GO AWAY!" Angela shouted, running into the room and slamming the door.

Her heart beat heavily against her chest as she unsteadily sat on the foot of the bed.

         "Are we scared? You stupid bitch!" Johnny's voice shouted at her through the door, the doorknob shaking slightly as the someone on the other side knocked.

         "Open the fucking door, Angela!" Johnny yelled.

Angela sat on the bed, frozen with fear.

         "Listen to me when I talk to you!" Johnny cackled upon his entering the room.

His skin was pale and dusty-looking. Three bloody marks were positioned in the high middle of his chest, where his heart was.

         "GO AWAY!" Angela pleaded, tears now streaming from her eyes.

         "Shut up bitch!"

Johnny came forward and gripped Angela by the sides of her arms.

         "Leave me alone, Johnny! You're dead! GO AWAY!"

"I'll never leave!" Johnny roared back, pulling her face close to his.

Angela brought out her blades then slashed Johnny across the chest. All of a sudden, Johnny was gone and Logan was in his place.

         "Damn it!" he cursed as he jumped back, mostly from shock rather than pain.

Angela retracted her blades, staring back at Logan, surprised by his abrupt presence.

         "What are you doing here?"

         "Trying to find someplace quiet. But it's kind of hard when you're screaming like that."

Angela kept looking at him, tears welling up again.

         "Shit! Don't cry! What'd I say?"

Logan moved closer, reaching outward and shaking her by the shoulders slightly in effort to keep her from crying. Then, quickly leaning forward, Angela wrapped her arms around Logan's waist and began sobbing into his plaid flannel shirt. Logan knelt on the bed, just staring down at the crying woman clinging to him. Angela felt so stupid right now for holding onto this man, who probably thought she was insane. Slowly she pulled away, wiping her eyes free from tears and sniffling occasionally.

         "You alright now?" Logan asked, standing up.

Angela nodded slowly. Logan then leaned down, giving Angela a light peck on her forehead. He then turned and headed out, going to his room, leaving Angela blushing and speechless.


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy

Angela Hoxit © Me

All Other Characters © Marvel

_italics_ = inner thoughts

"Silver Mirrors"

"Jealousy"

Chapter 5

The next morning came quickly, too quickly for most of the school's residents.

            A knock came at Angela's door at about 9:30 am.

            "Muh?" Angela moaned groggily, unwillingly answering the door.

It was the man with the red sunglasses, to whom she'd found out was called Scott.

            "Change into these and come on," he said, handing Angela a pair of gray shorts and black t-shirt.

            "Doing what now?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

            "You've got to earn your keep if you're going to stay here. So get dressed and let's get started," Scott repeated, shutting the door on Angela.

            "Get started with what?" she asked.

            What they were getting started on was Angela's training session for the day.  Scott, once they got down to the in-home gym, explained that Professor Xavier suggested that Angela train to become apart of the team.  Mostly this was due to her being Logan's similar, skills wise.

            "Ok, give me 20 push-ups," Scott instructed.

            "Huh?" Angela grunted, cocking an eyebrow.

            "Well, we have to start with the basics. We can't just start off in The Chamber right off the bat," he said.

Angela, muttering indistinctly a few choice obscenities, reluctantly got down and began her push-up set.  To her dismay, Scott added about forty more to the first twenty.  Just to show him up, during the last stretch, Angela attempted to perform a couple one-handed.  But after five of them like that, she fell down on her face.  Luckily those five had been the last five of the sixty push-ups.

            "Good. Now next—"

            By 12:30 pm, Angela felt like her arms were going to fall off.  She was also very close to strangling Scott, but she intended to stay at the school for a while so she decided against it.

            They then left the gym and began a new journey through the house, down assorted corridors and through many doorways.

            "Are we there yet?" Angela whined.

Scott ignored her, turning down yet another hallway but stopping at its end.

            _It's about damn time,_ Angela heaved mentally.

Scott had Angela turn her back while he punched in the necessary codes and numbers to open the large steel door.

Once inside, Scott proceeded to the control panel to the right of the doorway.  With the push of a few random buttons, the scenery turned to the outdoors— a dark shaded forest at night to be exact.

            "What is this, Scooter?" Angela asked, looking around at the new near-realistic scenery.

            "The name's Scott. And this is to help you adapt to different situations."

All of a sudden, a black shadow came from out of nowhere and tackled Angela to the ground.

            "Jean!" Scott shouted at the red-haired menace.

Jean got up off of Angela's back.

            "What the hell was that about?" Angela demanded, getting up and dusting herself off.

            "Step off, toots!" Jean shot at her.

            "Excuse me?"

Scott was the smart enough to take Jean and lead her towards the exit.

            "I'll be right back, Angela. Just sit tight while I sort Jean out," Scott said, quickly ushering Jean out of the chamber.

The door snapped shut and Angela was alone. Or at least she thought she was.


	6. Chapter 6 FaceOff

Angela Hoxit © Me

All Other Characters © Marvel

_italics_ = inner thoughts

"Silver Mirrors"

"Face-Off"

Chapter 6

 Angela glanced around, strolling around the ersatz forest.  High above in the trees, somebody was watching her.  Within seconds, Angela found herself on the ground with yet another body on top of her.

"Oh for the love of—" Angela grunted, pushing the person off of her and bringing out her silver blades for the attack. "First Jean jumps me and now—" she began, but was cut short at the sight of her would-be attacker.

Logan was dusting himself off, an annoyed look on his face.

            "I thought you were supposed to be psychic," Logan muttered, his eyes focused downward at the moment.

            "Huh?" Angela looked at him, suspecting he might've struck his head at a soft spot.

Logan looked up, a somewhat surprised expression taking his face.  It was like he'd been expecting someone else.

            "Oh, it's you," he said.

            "Who did you think I was? Marilyn Monroe?" Angela questioned. "Or maybe Jean?" she added, knowing that this was the answer.

Logan was quiet, now taking to staring at Angela's blades.

            "So what are you doing in here?" he asked.

            "I came with Scott. He's been working me like a dog since 9:30," she grumbled, now eyeing Logan suspiciously. "What exactly were you doing with Jean alone, eh?"

"None of your business," Logan replied.

Angela walked forward, till she was standing right in front of him.

            "All right then, if you're going to be stubborn," she said and, in a split-second, then took off running. "Catch me if you can!" she called.

Having never passed up the chance for a hunt, Logan took off after Angela into the faux trees.

            Over the next hour, Angela and Logan were engaged in their chase.  Once of twice Logan would catch up to Angela, but she would always find some means to get free and run off again.

            Angela was now hiding up in a tree, silent as death, watching Logan creeping along the ground below.  The situation was too perfect.  She then leapt down and tackled Logan to the ground, wrestling him onto his back and pinning his arms down with her knees.

            "I win," she laughed, staring down at him.

Logan smiled back at her.  This was the first time he'd ever been beaten, and the fact that it was by a girl.  But he wasn't angry or upset by it.

            Angela's smile soon faded away, a light pink blush now dispersing over her soft face.  Her heart was now thudding against her chest, and a fluttering feeling in her stomach.  Without knowing it, Angela began bowing down closer towards Logan's face.

Before she reached within five inches of him, the sound of the metal door came suddenly.  Angela jumped up from her position and stepped away from Logan just as Jean and Scott came walking through a cluster of trees.

"Sorry about the wait, Angela. I hope you weren't too bored," Scott apologized.

Angela glanced back to where Logan had been, finding the spot was now vacant of his person.

            "No," she replied, looking back up at the pair with a forced smile.

            "Well, come on. We'll call it for today. You've earned it, I think," Scott said, turning and heading back towards the door with Jean on his arm.

Angela gave one last glance backward, just in case Logan had returned, before then following the two out of the chamber.

            As the door shut once more, the forest scenery slowly disappeared and revealed Logan in the middle of the chamber.  His hurried breathing slowly back to normal, he made his way to the door and pressed the button to open it.  Logan took in a breath before leaving the chamber.


	7. Chapter 7 I Know You Know

Angela Hoxit © Me

All Other Characters © Marvel

_italics_ = inner thoughts

"Silver Mirrors"

"I Know You Know"

Chapter 7

Angela walked the back grounds of the school, occasionally dodging an energetic student or two as she went.

It was beyond amazing how she continued to remain free and undiscovered by the authorities, and everyone was treating her as an equal.  This was a more than welcome change from how she'd been commonly dealt with by a few select peers– and even family members.  There was, however, the one exception of her father who had always behaved toward her as if she were his exact equal.  But once he'd passed away, her mother had dumped her off in an orphanage.  She'd been able to leave at the age of nineteen, and left out on her own.  Maybe it was because of her father's kindness towards her was the reason why she seemed to lean towards friendships with men rather than women.  But there was always an exception to all the theories in her life: this time it had been Johnny.  And he'd paid dearly for being such a person.

Angela soon found herself on the back patio, which overlooked a large section of the back yard.  She heaved a sigh, continuing inside and passing the kitchen.  She glanced in and paused for a moment in the doorway when she saw Logan leaning on the tile counter watching the small television.  She watched him intently.

"… There are still no new breaks concerning the murder of Johnny Phipps.  However, police are beginning the search for his girlfriend Angela Hoxit for questioning regarding his murder. Police are also considering the possibility she was involved in his murder…"  the television reporter stated.

Logan kept staring at the screen as a picture of Angela was put up, which was one of her and Johnny a week before the murder.  She felt as if her lungs had deflated, all air being sucked right out of her.  She stumbled backwards, tripping and nearly falling over but caught herself before she fell face down onto the wood.  Logan turned around upon hearing the noise, but only caught her back as she sprinted around the corner.  He followed, catching her scent and following it the stairs to the next floor.  He caught up with at her room, quietly sneaking in when he was sure she inside.

         "Oh God, oh God, oh God…" she muttered over and over to herself, clearly upset and on edge at the moment.

         "Angela," he whispered, approaching her from behind.

Within lightning speed, she jerked around with blades out and stuck them right into his gut.  He sputtered, Angela with horror when she realized that it was him.  She withdrew her blades back between her knuckles, frantically pondering her next move.  Without thinking, she reached out and took hold of him and brought his head onto her lap.  She then began stroking his head, her breathing pace increasing greatly.  Within seconds, his shuddered panting came to a halt and his eyes opened to gaze up at her with a surprised gleam.

         "I can heal myself," he said, reminding her, and a little annoyed that she had not known this beforehand.

She looked down at him, the faint resemblance of tears in the corners of her eyes.  She'd known, being that they had the same powers, it was silly for her to have acted the way she did.  But seeing him like that, she's been filled with a terrible fear that she might lose him.  She'd been so desperate that she'd held him close, petted him, and prayed that he would live.  It was ridiculous, but scary that she'd felt that strongly about anything in a long time.

@*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*@*~*~*~*~*@

**Author's Note** ::  Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but I've been stumped and have had two other stories to work on as well.  Plus with school and all… oh, that enough of that! **[ XP ]**  Anywho, I'm going to try and develop Logan and Angela's relationship a little more.  Not much fighting, but there might be in the coming chapters… I'm not sure yet. **[ *.* ]**  AND YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT THIS ONLY MEANS THAT THE NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE A LONGER ON, SATISFIED?  **[ . ]**  Ok, so Read/Review/Flame (which is optional)… savvy? **[ ;) ]**


End file.
